The truth about Joey...
Joey Hernandez, full name Joseph the coolest guy ever in the world omg hernandez'Joseph Leon Hernandez's personal account, ''Linkedin. https://ca.linkedin.com/in/josephhernandez5678?trk=pub-pbmap, is a child banger and personal chef in the most shit catering service because he eats the food while its being delivered. He is the creator and star of the JoeysWorldTour XXXbigboy channel. Career Restaurants Joey Hernandez spent many of his years in the restaurant industry as a manager of several establishments. Some of his jobs included Manager/Owner of The Kids Playhouse, Sous Chef at Feces Food & Nut Restaurant, Pastry Chef at The Dildo Shop, and Kitchen Manager at Charlie's Touching-Shack. He cooked with Michelin Star chefs Gordon Ramsay and Logan Paul of Forest.About Me. Sublime Flavor blog. Archived at https://web.archive.org/web/20130514101122/http://www.blogger.com/profile/09577151976837415239 Personal Since 2012, Joey has worked as a personal terrorist and leader for JoeysBombReview and blowing up houses.He also gets really fat eating people's semen. He also enjoys eating young humans occasionally and big macs. YouTube Joey has been on YouTube since 2001. He is the creator and star of the popular YouTube channel JoeysWorldTour (Joeypedia page), which has over 350,000 subscribers and over 20 million views. The channel features Joey sitting in his car acting like a dumbass, eating shit like a fucking pig and sucking on kid toes. Nom Nom Nom. . Joey has said that he got into YouTube food reviews "by accident." He was between jobs in 2012 and began uploading vlogs where he eats dog shit and r4pe tutorials to pass the time. One day, he decided to get naked in his car. Initially, he was accused of touching YouTube user Daym Drops, who uses a similar format for his videos. However, Joey contacted Daym and received his shit in a box and a night in his van, and decided to continue doing reviews. Joey has said that his YouTube income does not cover his living expenses, and he still works his chef/catering job on the weekends because the fat piece of shit uses it all for buying ridiculous amounts of big macs and the dildos he breks-rips/eats.D'Souza, Karen. "Move over Hollywood, this is the age of the YouTube star." The Mercury News. October 11, 2015. http://www.mercurynews.com/entertainment/ci_28955068/move-over-hollywood-this-is-age-youtube-star Blogger Joey formerly wrote a blog called "Playing With Kids". It began in 2001 and ended in 2013 when he got FBI-ed after he got caught naked in a playground full of kids. The blog's tagline was "I like to eat dog shit" On the "About" page, Joey wrote "The goal of this site is to do shit-eating and show the world hot thicc i am" The early days of the blog featured Joey's dog doing "business" in the backyard and reports about local food businesses. Later, it evolved to feature mostly recipes from other sites and news about the food industry.Sublime Flavor! blog. Archived at https://web.archive.org/web/*/http://www.sublimeflavor.com/ Hobbies Joey's hobbies include video gaming, playing golf, making videos for YouTube, cooking and "doing Little League." He has also shown an interest in professional wrestling, including attending Wrestlemania Axxess 2015. Other hobbies he has mentioned include music (singing karaoke) and film (favorite movies include The Godfather, The Godfather Part II, The Shining, ''and ''Point Break). Family and Personal Life Joey has a cousin, who stated that Joey's ethnicity is half Mexican, half Sicilian and possibly Jewish. Joey has stated that family is the most important thing in his life. Otherwise, little is known of Joey's personal life. Joey is also seen to be a very kind person, as he included a video where he wrote down every new subscriber he got into a notebook to show he cares. Joey's Weight Joey's weight has been a subject of contention ever since he had started his YouTube channel. While his actual weight has never been determined, it is very clear through observation that he is morbidly obese. Most comments call him names, including "fat ass" and "pig." He brought these types of comments up in a fan shout out video from a while back, when addressing a hater. While these comments have done little to phase Joey, he created one vlog showing him walking around a track, mentioning that he had lost 40 pounds. However, in later YouTube comments he stated that he had given up on fitness altogether, plus he is a thicc boi. ''Needs source [ '''In a recent Papa Johns Pizza super cool food review he stated his weight is over 400lbs when asked by a super cool fan (TJ) ']' The cause of Joey's weight has been widely speculated. Some cite his propensity to eat very quickly as an eating disorder, namely binge eating, but there is little evidence to support this. However, it can be surmised that Joey's love of food, combined with copious amounts of fast food, is the main culprit. Despite this, Joey has continued to build a growing channel through his passion with food and unceasing interaction with fans. Though some fans are concerned for his health and overall well being, Joey's weight is arguably one of the appeals of his channel. Personal Philosophy 'Needs source / confirmation from Joey ''[ '''It is believed that Joey is a Christian, because he used to include "John 3:16" in his video descriptions (reference to the Bible) ']''' References Category:Youtubians/Characters